The goal of this grant request is to reduce absenteeism and related difficulties caused by alcoholism in industry. Funds will make possible the employment of two individuals who will be designated as Employee Program Specialist and Occupational Program Specialist. They will attend a three-week training course on the mainland United States and a one-week follow-up session after six months of experience. After the training session, the two staff persons will work with employer and employee groups as well as voluntary agencies throughout Hawaii in the initiation of programs in alcoholism prevention, detection and treatment.